


Confessions of a Dreamer: Ventus

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Confessions [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Songfic, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you sleep, what do you dream about...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Dreamer: Ventus

_“I was thinking about her, thinking about me… Thinking about us, what we wanna be, and I realized, it was only just a dream…”_

 

Dreams. There’s always something ominous about them. Keyblade Masters’ dreams always mean something. Usually something bad.

      So eleven years worth of dreams, can be a little disturbing.

      One after another… I don’t bother with reality any more. Things are happening all around me, I can feel it—but none as immediate as these fantasies to keep me from losing my soul altogether in this white silence.

      In my dreams, _he_ never existed. I am myself, only myself, always myself. If things had gone my way, he would never have been created, my heart never split, the threat of the X-blade never solidified, I would have never left Master Xehanort’s side…

      But would I have met _them_ that way?

      In my dreams, we never fought. Never argued, never split. They became Keyblade Masters, but I caught up. Together, we brought peace to the world… and made Master Eraqus proud.

      But would I have truly known Terra that way? Or would that hint of darkness in his heart go undetected until it’s too late? Would I have known Aqua’s concerns… or her determinations?

      In my dreams, I made new friends. A boy, innocent, pure. His companions, embarking on wonderful adventures together. And in my dreams, I made new enemies. New people, different people, but all the same at the end. People who wanted the darkness and all its powers.

             Even in my dreams I feel pain and loss. People I never knew, and yet shared happy times with… Under an orange-tinged sky with the sweet taste of sea-salt on my tongue, or in the azure sea with the sand between my toes…

      I don’t bother with reality any more. For now, I am a Dreamer, floating in fantasies. One ends, and another starts… It’s like many different lives, side by side. Some happy, some not so much…

      But at the end of the day, you can’t deny a boy his dreams. Especially—when they’re all he has left in the world.

 

_“If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up… And now they’re gone, you’re wishing you could give them everything… So, if you ever loved somebody, put your hands up…”_


End file.
